This invention relates generally to the art of dispensing and, more particularly, to the art of dispensing magnetically attracted objects.
It is known within the prior art to use magnetic devices for nailing. It is also known within the prior art to attach pin cushions to the wrist of a user and to retain pins in the cushion. Such a use of a pin cushion, however, suffers from the disadvantage of having to individually place the pins in the cushion in order to have the cushion retain them. Also, only items such as pins, small and pointed, can usually be retained on such a cushion.
There has to date, however, been no completely satisfactory apparatus or method for quickly and easily grasping, retaining and dispensing such objects.